Flores de Papel
by Lucas Cefeu
Summary: H . Songfic: Immaginary, Evanescence


"Songfic escrita para o Projeto H² Final-Distance".

Shipper: Harry/Hermione. (dã)

* * *

_**Flores de Papel  
**Por Lucas Cefeu_

_**Oh, paper flowers**_

_Oh, flores de papel_

_**Oh, paper flowers**_

_Oh, flores de papel_

Harry observava aquelas finas flores feitas de papel, ele as segurava na palma de sua mão, como se elas fossem raras de se encontrar, mas de certo ponto eram bem simplórias.

Elas eram raras não por existirem poucas, mas sim pelas mãos que foram confeccionadas, mãos leves que um dia tinham tocado a pele clara dele, as donas daquelas mãos tinha um sorriso meigo, um olhar cortês, ela era o anjo da guarda de Harry, sem ela ele vivia em meio a demônios. Demônios que chamavam o nome dele a todo minuto.

_**I linger in the doorway**_

_Eu demorei no vão da porta_

_**Of alarm clock screaming**_

_Do despertador gritando_

_**Monsters calling my name**_

_Monstros chamando o meu nome_

_**Let me stay**_

_Permita-me ficar_

Harry levantou-se ainda carregando as finas flores em suas mãos, a noite caía silenciosa como os choros dele, que agora começaram a cair de seus olhos tristonhos. Ele andou pela casa vazia, somente ele e a saudade a ocupavam. Os demônios que habitavam a sua mente o mandavam ir para o quarto que lhe trazia mais tristeza.

Ele foi andando a passos lentos, como se nunca quisesse chegar lá, mas era inevitável adiar a entrada naquele aposento.

Parou no vão da porta.

"Por que eu deveria sentir mais dor? Deixem-me fixar sozinho em minha mente, saiam daí, ela não é o lugar de vocês, ela é a _minha_ mente e eu devo habitar ela sozinha" – pPensou Harry para os demônios que insistiam em fazer que Harreley senti-se mais dor.

A mão tocou o metal gelado da maçaneta, Harry fechou os olhos concentrando-se no rosto dela, de seu anjo: Hermione. Mesmo os demônios evitando Harry a encontrou em sua mente e sorriu brevemente, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, querendo encarar toda a angústia que sentiria ao entrar ali, mas agora seria mais fácil, pois ele encontrou o anjo dentro dele. Anjo e demônios travavam uma luta ferrenha na mente dele, algum lado venceria a fatídica guerra mental. Ela era somente uma, e era somente uma lembrança mal fundamentada, mas bastava ela existir para que os demônios sentissem medo dela, ela se fortalecia aos poucos, tudo tinha um pedaço dela, Hermione viveria eternamente.

_**Where the wind will whisper to me**_

_Quando o vento vai sussurrar para mim_

_**Where the raindrops**_

_Quando as gotas de chuva_

_**As they're falling tell a story**_

_Como eles estão caindo contam uma história_

Harry olhou para as flores em sua mão, agora ele tinha a certeza de que Hermione estava presente ali, mesmo sendo somente em sua imaginação ela o ajudaria a superar a dor da perda, o ajudaria a enfrentar os demônios de sua fantasia.

Jogou as brancas flores de papel no chão, as deixando na entrada do quarto escuro. Ele não queria acender a luz agora, queria contemplar o quarto sobre a fraca luz do luar.

O vento entrou pela janela entreaberta, do mesmo jeito em que ela tinha deixado, parecia que ela também existia no vento e que sussurrava o nome dele, lhe dando forças para seguir em frente.

Harry observou o quarto na escuridão; dava para ver a silhueta da cama arrumada, as roupas que ela iria usar naquele dia, no dia em que eles foram obrigados a se separar.

Harry sentou-se na cama, o escuro o acompanhava como fiel amigo, ele apurou os ouvidos e cheirou o ar.

Chuva.

Uma forte e intensa chuva fazia barulho nos ouvidos de Harry, contando histórias dele e de seu anjo da guarda, da mulher que se intensificava em sua imaginação.

Histórias antigas, nas quais eles sorriam intensamente, se amavam sem pudor, eram somente Harry e Hermione, um casal apaixonado. Eles já moravam juntos há algum tempo, mas Harry iria a pedir em casamento, ele tinha tudo planejado, mas ela se fora antes disso, antes de ter o anel que ele tinha comprado. Hermione se fora sem deixar Harry dizer quanto ele a amava.

Lágrimas rolaram pela face, ele não queria chorar, não _agora_.

Fechou os olhos, procurando não chorar mais, o barulho da chuva continuava em seus ouvidos... Harry finalmente a viu perfeitamente, ela existia em sua mente, ela o habitava.

Hermione estava brilhante em sua frente sorrindo, com uma pequena flor de papel nas mãos. Ela tão bonita, não estava triste como ele, transmitia felicidade em seu olhar.

Fora ela quem tinha partido, para um lugar onde poderia amar Harry para sempre, ela seria eternamente dele, nem a morte tirou o amor que ela sentia por ele, _nem mesmo a morte foi capaz._

- Você vive dentro de mim? – Murmurou Harry, tão baixo que somente algo dentro do corpo dele podia ouvir a pergunta.

- Vivo. – Respondeu Hermione, sem falar mais nada.

- Diga que sempre estará aqui, por favor, não agüento esses demônios rindo da minha dor, falando meu nome em vão, eu quero que você me leve, Hermione, por favor. – Harry agarrou a colcha da cama, cerrando as mãos fortemente, ele queria ir com ela, queria estar com ela não importava onde ela estava ele sabia que a felicidade estava ali, junto a ela.

- Não, Harry. Eu vivo em você, viverei eternamente, um dia iremos nos encontrar. Também sinto sua falta, mas eu lhe esperarei não importa por quanto tempo.

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_No meu campo de flores de papel_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_E doces nuvens de canções de ninar_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_Eu menti dentro de mim por horas_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

_E assisti o meu céu roxo voar sobre mim_

Um lindo campo de flores de papel surgiu no quarto onde Harry estava, era imaginário, mas parecia tão real. Um vento soprou seu rosto, Hermione saiu de sua mente.

Harry abriu os olhos.

Viu seu anjo brilhando em sua frente.

Flores de papel.

Era _imaginário_ ele sabia, mas parecia tão _real_.

- Você veio a mim, ou que fui até você? – Perguntou Harry querendo tocá-la, para ver se ela era real.

- Não sei, Harry, não posso lhe responder essa pergunta, mas para que resposta? O dia está lindo!

Harry olhou para os lados, um jardim de flores de papel estava ali.

As flores brilhavam sobre o céu arroxeado, o vento cortava seus cabelos negros, a sublime perfeição da natureza estava na sua frente. Imaginária, mas era sublime.

O céu arroxeado em cima da cabeça deles, e o incrível campo de flores que o rodeava.

- Você pode me beijar? –Harry perguntou a ela maravilhado por ver aonde se encontrava.

Hermione não respondeu, tocou de leve a mão dele, naquele simples toque respondeu todas as dúvidas de Harry, eles estavam juntos mais uma vez.

Os demônios da mente de Harry o confundiam, falando que aquilo era uma mentira, a mentira habitava o corpo de Harry e ele sabia que era mentira mesmo Hermione existir novamente, mas era uma mentira que ele queria que morasse horas no corpo dele, a mentira da existência surreal dela.

Harry não largava a mão dela, ele não queria a deixar embora, mas sentia que ela sumia aos poucos, devagar Hermione ia embora como um anjo, uma lembrança nada distante.

- Você já vai? – Harry perguntou a ela com um fio de voz rouca e amena.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu meiga, e sorriu de modo fraco, sem dizer mais levou seus lábios ao encontro dos de Harry, ele sentiu o gosto dos lábios dela, naquele momento ele tinha certeza de que ela existia, ela vivia em tudo o que tivesse cor, tudo o que pudesse ser visto, ouvido ou pelo menos cheirado, Hermione vivia nos sentidos do corpo de Harry.

_**Oh, paper flowers**_

_Oh, flores de papel_

Foi mais um sonho com ela, fantasia de sua imaginação.

Harry sentia a falta dela, e aqueles sonhos tinham que parar, ele sentia-se consumido com as dores de seu coração, Hermione se foi sem ao menos dizer adeus, sem lhe dar o úultimo beijo.

Harry levantou-se do sofá apertado, suas costas doíam, mas aquela dor era simples comparada à falta dela.

A casa estava vazia desde então, Harry não queria visitas, ele queria ficar só e sentir a falta dela, provar o gosto da mais profunda solidão, o gosto mais acrimonioso de sua vida.

Harry dirigiu-se até a mesa, uma voz sussurrava em seu ouvido que aquele sonho não foi um tão comum.

Uma lágrima caiu do olho do canto dele, ele sorriu tranqüilamente, os demônios do seu sonho desistiram de fazê-lo mais triste: o anjo venceu a batalha, não havia dúvidas.

Harry olhou mais uma vez a colorida flor de papel: ela era verde como os olhos dele, e em um canto havia escrito algo escrito com a caligrafia dela, ele sabia que era dela.

Harry pegou a frágil flor em sua mão, as lágrimas rolavam de seu rosto e ele não queria as esconder.

- Imaginary.

O sonho tinha sido real, pois nem mesmo a distaância os separaria.

* * *

_N/A: "Songfic escrita para o Projeto H² Final-Distance". Música usada: Imaginary, Evanescence, não usei ela toda, na songfic vocês encontram ela quase inteira.  
Bem a música estava essa letra no vagalume... Ai usei essa mesmo._

* * *

_N/Beta: Cara, muito boa essa sua fic. Ta muito triste, do jeito que eu gosto HAHAHA._

_Tchau e amei sua fic_

_Hermione J. G. Malfoy_


End file.
